Origins: Lukas Wright
by Writer1001
Summary: "I've been alive on this Earth for over seven centuries. The stories I could tell you... Some I want to forget and others I wish I could relive but they all make me the person that I am now." - Lukas Wright


**Chapter One: Rebirth**

* * *

"There can be no rebirth without a dark night of the soul, a total annihilation of all that you believed in and thought you were."

-Hazart Inayat Khan

* * *

 **Salem, Massachusetts – 1509**

"Lukas," a soft hiss called out as the sound of snapping twigs echoed throughout the eerie forest. "Lukas, where are you?"

The anxious eyes of Charlotte Bennett absorbed every detail of her surroundings as she cautiously walked deeper within the dark woods. The light of the full moon made the search much easier for the young woman.

The time must have been past midnight when Charlotte noticed the absence of her dear friend. It wasn't unusual for him to creep out of their shared cottage in the late hours of the night and return an hour later. Lukas always thought he went unnoticed but Charlotte Bennett had the ears that rivaled a cat; every time the door opened and closed, her eyes would snap open.

But tonight, something felt odd. Three hours had passed and Lukas was yet to return to their small cottage. An uneasy feeling passed through the young woman as she lay awake on her mattress, wild thoughts forming in her mind as she worried about her dear friend and it was those very thoughts that had made Charlotte bolt out of bed.

Charlotte walked aimlessly around the woods, the light of the new moon aiding her search. A distant sound caught the young witch's attention. As swiftly as possible, Charlotte raced towards the sound, a frantic gaze on her face. "Lukas? Is that you?"

The closer Charlotte got to the sound, the more pronounced it got. From a distance, the dark skinned woman could make out a shadow huddled over a body that was on the body. Hysterical sobs filled the silent woods and Charlotte could immediately tell it belonged to Lukas.

She rushed over to him with a concerned expression marring her youthful face. Lukas was hugging a dead (it laid unmoving and the metallic smell of blood hung in the air) and Charlotte merely knelt behind him and placed a petite hand gently on his shoulder.

The hand seemed to shock Lukas back to reality as he sharply swiveled his head to face Charlotte with a crazed look in his blood shot eyes.

There was sudden change in the atmosphere: Charlotte immediately scrambled away from Lukas while Lukas shrank back from the utter look of disgust in his best friend's face.

Blood was smeared on the bottom half of Lukas' face with two white fangs that contrasted with his nutmeg skin and glimmered in the moonlight.

Lukas' face turned pale as he continued to observe Charlotte's horrified face and droplets of tears began to run down his stricken face anew.

"I… I did not mean to kill him, Charlotte. I did not mean to."

Charlotte glanced at the dead body of the young male before she returned her gaze upon Lukas. Her dark eyes slowly softened as she looked at the ashen face of her best friend and moved towards.

"We have to get out of here. If they find you here, they'll execute you," Charlotte told him as she helped him up.

She stared at the dead body once more and a shiver ran through her body. Charlotte knew there was another vampire in Salem because she knew for certain that Lukas had been perfectly human before tonight. Another vampire had turned Lukas and that fact scared Charlotte as she took a sweep of the area.

"We have to go, Lukas. We have to go."

* * *

 **Paris, France – 2013**

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lukas was startled out of his thoughts by the question poised to him and he turned his head towards the speaker. His hazel eyes widened in surprise while his lips curved into a delighted smile as he looked at the person that stood before him.

"Tristan de Martel. It's been a while," Lukas said. His eyes roamed over the other vampire from head to toe.

Nothing had changed, Lukas noted as he took in the expensive navy suit that Tristan adorned and the stoic look he donned on his face. But that didn't surprise him; Tristan was a man who valued consistency. It was something he had come to learn about the man over the years.

"Twenty three years to be exact," Tristan replied as his blue eyes roved Lukas' form for a second before he returned his eyes gaze upon the portrait that Lukas had been enthralled with. _"Les raboteurs de_ _parquet:_ The Floor Scrappers. What an interesting piece, don't you agree?"

"It reminds me of my years in servitude," Lukas replied bluntly as he rolled his eyes. In all honesty the painting brought back memories that he wanted to forget; a time of pain and suffering. But wasn't the time to get sentimental. "What are you doing here, Tristan?"

"I missed you," Tristan said, eyes never leaving the portrait in front of eyes and face devoid from any emotion but Lukas knew better as the words brought a small smile on lips.

"Okay, Mr. de Martel, you win. You have successfully charmed me and I am completely willing to go on a date with you," Lukas informed him, the same smile from the Tristan's previous words plastered on his face.

In response to Lukas' words, Tristan cocked his head towards the taller male with a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Who said anything about a date, Mr. Wright?"

Lukas only laughed at Tristan's question. Did he really think he was an idiot? "Tristan, I know you. Every time you 'find' (we both know you stalk me), you always take me out a luxurious restaurant. Where we'll eat, drink expensive wine and have a satisfying _snack_ , if you know what I mean," he winked, "before we finish up the night with wild sex in your hotel suite. Am I wrong?"

Tristan only chuckled at Lukas' blunt words before he took his hand and began to lead him out the art gallery. "In that case, we have a reservation at _Les Climats._ You'll love it."

"Of course I will," Lukas said as he let himself be led away by the other vampire.


End file.
